ABSTRACT The Nutrition Support Shared Resource (NSSR) provides dietary assessment information to support diet- related cancer research studies. NSSR plays a role in the discovery process for mechanisms and pathways of diet?s direct impact on cancer. Unique to the activities of this Hawai?i based shared resource is the exploration and quantification of diets influenced by the diverse backgrounds of the citizens of Hawai?i and the Pacific. NSSR provides UHCC members consultation in the design and execution of studies addressing dietary intakes or nutritional status. NSSR also maintains current food and supplement composition databases, coordinates nutrition related studies following best practices, and provides education and training in food and nutrition methods relevant to cancer research. The structure of the databases allows for frequent updates, as well as additions of nutrients and food components as new hypotheses are developed by UHCC investigators. Numerous dietary questionnaires, appropriate for studies of specific cancers, have been developed and are widely used by investigators within the Cancer Center, as well as in collaborating institutions. The quality of the science is assured by having a central resource providing all dietary assessment services. In addition, projects can be undertaken systematically as dictated by advances in scientific knowledge and by investigator needs. Results of dietary studies within UHCC can be pooled without worry of different food composition databases having been used as may occur if a central resource were not available. Specialization also ensures projects are completed in a timely manner. As a result of having a central resource, the research conducted by the Cancer Center investigators can incorporate dietary assessment and analysis methodology that reflects the current evidence base in these areas. The NSSR staff have extensive experience in all aspects of nutritional assessment including dietary intake, anthropometry, and nutritional status which aids the design, data collection and entry, data analysis, and interpretation skills required to complete studies addressing cancer research. Recommendations of best methods based on proposed study design and desired outcomes are essential for meaningful results. The CCSG provides stability for these activities and ensures that the NSSR remains in the forefront of dietary assessment methodology when providing assistance to UHCC members.